Talk:Miss Me x 100/@comment-6331056-20140702210242
I've decided to write down EVERY question we have unaswered since season 2 (as long as I can remember) -Who killed Ian? -Who was Jason keeping up in his room? -Why did Jason come back? -Why did Jason throw away those bloody bandages? Who'se were they? -What did A do with Dr Sulivaan? -Who is Dr Sulivaan's son? -Was it Mona the one who screwed up the show with that Ali-hate? -What is Noel Khan hiding? -Who was the person in the greenhouse? -Why did the NAT Club meet up the night Ali disappear? -What else in on those NAT Club videos? -What evidence does the police have that is incriminatory to Jenna? -Why are Melissa, Jenna and Shana worried about the videos? -Why were Jenna and Lucas needed to be kept distracted at the Masquerade Ball? -Who was Ali spying on with V.D's costume? -Why, When and Did Ali meet up with A? -Who in the Hastings' law firm was sending Alison those messages? -What was the guy Ali flew with talking about in the plane ride with Aria? -What are Mr H and Mrs D hiding? -Who drugged Emily that night? -Why was she drugged? -What really happened to her that night?? -WHO IS A's REDCOAT?????? -Why did the body need to be dug up? -Does Mona know who is in Ali's grave? -Is Shana really A? And if so, was she working with RedCoat and Mona? -Both Toby, Mona, RedCoat, Lucas and maybe Shana were A in Season 3? Who did what and when? -Who locked Spencer in the bathroom? -Why did Cece meet up with Mona in Radely? -WHO HAS A TWIN???? -What is Wren hiding? -Why did he let Cece into Radely? And how and why did Melissa call Cece? -How do they know each other? -Who pulled the girls except for Hanna from the burning lodge? -WHO IS THE BEACH HOTTIE!?!?!? -What did Wilden and Cece talk about in that car? -Did Lucas drug Emily? -What is Wilden hiding? -Who did Spencer find dead in the woods? -Who pulled the car out of the lake? -Who is the Black Widow? -What is Mona hiding? -What happened to toby's Mom? -Who did Nigel call? -What is going on between Melissa and Wren? -Who stole the Emily masks? -Why did they steal the Emily masks? -Who was Mrs Grumwald warning Alison about? -Who was that blonde in the reptile section? -Is Ali A? -What is Ali hiding? -What the HELL is going on with Jenna, Shanna, Melissa, Mona, Wren etc?? -If Cece's good, then why is Jenna afraid of her? -To whom did all those NYC addresses belong to? -Who hit Ali with that shovel? -Who killed Jane Doe! Who is she? Why was she killed? -What happened to Ali those two years after she disappered? -Where did Ali get that scar from? -Who was hurt in the Halloween train? -Who tried to kill Aria? -Who is the real A Gask Mask Person? -Is there an A-Team? If not, is there then only one A? -What's the menaing of all thos France references? -What's the meaning of all those NYC references? -What else does Ezra know? -Are A RedCoat and the BW the same person? -Who was trying to frame Hanna's mom? -What's Melissa's secret? -Who killed Mrs D? -What is Mr H hiding? -Why was Mrs D killed? -What does Jenna know? -What does Cece know now? -What's going on between Ali and Noel? And I'd just like to point out, that all of Season 3B/4A(mainly 4A) was useless as we still don't know who A's redcoat is nor do we know who the Beach Hottie is. Please add any other ones I've missed out!